T is for Tomboy!
by Aergaia
Summary: Naruto has a dream, bigger than just being acknowledged and bigger than becoming Hokage, however, along the way to his goals, he meets some girls who break the norm of how a girl should act! Naruto/Tenten/Temari/Tayuya Harem!
1. A New Shounen Adventure

**Hello! I am Aergaia and this is my second fic! For those following my Sword Thief story, I will continue writing for it in May, which will also include this fic. **

**Hopefully to those who read, this will be a good story.**

* * *

.

.

.

**T is for Tomboy!**

.

The Elemental Nations; a wide Pangaea-esque land teeming with different types of creatures, fauna, and people. One could spend an entire lifetime dedicated to learning about them, yet, would never be able to find all of them.

Our little story begins with a boy, his curiosity, his dream, and three abnormal girls. Who, while under any other circumstance would have never associated with each other, found a connection through the boy.

And thus, our story begins...

* * *

**Konoha**

The village of Konoha; a titanic specimen that lives in the heart of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

Surrounded by trees and being around 10 kilometers, it was a magnificent village with all sorts of colorful people.

However, the one with the most color would have to be little Naruto Uzumaki, a simple boy wearing the brightest orange jumpsuit you would ever find. In the sunlight, it was said to have blinded a few, while disgusted many.

Though this was of no consequence to the boy, he wanted to stand out, he wanted to be known, but most of all, he wanted recognition.

While only at the age of 10, Naruto has experienced more of the faulty sides of life than any other his age. For he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, a product of a sacrifice. Those sacrifices being many, not just of his father who sealed him, not just of his mother who died for him, no, he was the product of the lives of all the people who died protecting the Leaf village.

And whenever anyone saw him, all they would see were their loved ones.

What does anyone do when a loved one has died? Cry for the fallen? Focus on their death? Or stay in the past?

No, when people lose a loved one, they move on, which was exactly what happened to young Naruto.

Everyone else moved on, never stopping for him. And in turn, never caring for him, never _acknowledging_ him.

Growing up with the people around you ignoring you set something ablaze within Naruto, a raging fire of determination to be recognized. But he wondered how he was going to do it?

Then he found his answer in the form of a girl a year older than he was.

Her name was Tenten, a beautiful girl with brown hair done up in two buns on the top of her head. She was never one to play with dolls like the other girls, and this fascinated young Naruto.

Instead she focused on her dream, to be an amazing kunoichi just like her idol, one of the Densetsu no Sannin Tsunade.

In following her dream, she was praised and acknowledged for her efforts, being showered with affection from those wanting to be like her, and from those who supported her dream.

This confused young Naruto, like him, she was so different from the rest, what made her so well liked?

Then it clicked in his head,

"AHA!" he shouted finally getting his answer.

He knew what he was going to do, and he knew why it would work.

The reason why Tenten was so well liked was because she had a goal she strived towards, a long and difficult one to achieve.

Naruto figured that people respect those with big dreams, but he was going to make that dream a reality.

Realizing his goals, Naruto climbed on top of a table and made sure that as many people in the village could hear him.

He looked around, nodded his head, and inhaled deeply.

Those who saw him, simply shook their heads at his antics and ignored him, moving on.

All except one, the same girl who gave him his inspiration turned and looked at the boy with a questioning stare.

Then, what Naruto yelled next would be forever implanted in her mind, everyone who was walking away from him stopped dead in their tracks.

Those who were inside buildings stuck their heads out of their windows.

Those who were in different **countries** stopped to hear the declaration made by the 10 year old boy.

For what he said would shake the foundations of the Elemental Nations...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI! WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**AN**

Sup y'all! now for those reading Sword Thief, I sincerely apologize my updating habits over the past few months, I have no excuse, but just know that I won't stop updating until that story is complete, and the same goes for this one.

So how did you like it? The meaning for the title will be included next chapter! See you then!

\- Aergaia


	2. O-Parts?

**Whelp, here's a new chapter for T is for Tomboy!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The Boy with a Dream!

* * *

.

Naruto jumped off the table he was on and began to walk away with a grin on his face, while everyone else stood stock still with mouths agape. The absurd idea of someone ruling the ninja world?

Preposterous!

The idea of _**Naruto **_of all people dominating the world? Perish the thought! There was no way such a thing could ever happen! You would have better chances drowning fish in water!

But sure enough, Naruto meant Every. Single. Word. But he also wondered, where will he start?

The orange suited boy placed a hand on his chin as he frowned in thought. How does one go about conquering the world? He was by no means a genius, he didn't study at the academy, so all he had to go on were the little bits and piece of information he thought was cool.

Like how Sunagakure had puppets, or how Kirigakure had the seven swordsmen, that kind of stuff.

As he was contemplating his plans for world domination, he didn't realize that Tenten was around a corner trying to find him, and sure enough when they met, they collided.

Both holding their heads in pain, they took a glimpse at who they each bumped into, jumping up in surprise pointing at each other, screaming.

"YOU!" "YOU!"

"Eh?" "Eh?"

"Hey! Stop copying me!" "Hey! Stop copying me!"

"If you don't stop I'll hit you!" "If you don't stop I'll hit you!"

"Why you-" "Why you-"

*THWACK* *THWACK*

"OW!" "OW!"

They both bent down holding their heads in pain once again from the blows they received from each other.

"That hurt!" Naruto complained rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Owie! Why'd ya hit me!?" Tenten cried, doing the same to hers.

"What do you mean!? You hit me too!"

"Yeah but I'm a girl!"

"So!? That doesn't mean-... Wait... You are?" Naruto inquired.

Outraged, Tenten pulled back her fist and let it slam into the younger blond who impacted the floor so hard that a small crater was made when his head touched the ground.

Holding up her fist, which was still steaming, she yelled,

"Of course I'm a girl!"

"OW!" Naruto cried, as he jumped back up. A considerable feat for someone who took a hit like that.

"Hey! How the hell was I supposed to know!? Are you sure you're a girl!? Girls aren't violent like you! They pick flowers and dress nice and have long hair like Sakura-chan or Ino!"

"Are you retarded!? Everyone knows I'm a girl!"

"Then why do they call you a boy!?"

Tenten had a horrified expression on her face. Someone besides this mentally impaired kid called her a boy!? I mean, she dressed kinda like a boy, but her cute face should have given them a hint as to her gender! I mean, she was cute wasn't she? What-

"Yeah! They called you a boy! But it was a different type... Ano... what was it again?... Ah! I remember now! They all called you a TOMBOY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten's eyes turned white, not unlike the Hyuuga's Byakugan, with fury, fire began to encompass her being as she let loose a roar of vexation and once again laid the smackdown on our blond hero.

With speed surpassing what the human eye could follow, with both finesse and power Tenten's fist practically rocketed Naruto to the ground in 0.000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds.

"YOU DUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!"

***BOOOOOOM***

* * *

"Hey daddy? Whats that?" A small boy said pointing to a large mushroom cloud made of dust.

"Death son, lets pray that his soul rests in peace." The father said as he clasped his hands together in prayer.

"How do you know its a guy?" His son asked.

"Because all men in some way have a death wish."

* * *

**Back to our protagonists...**

The crater Tenten made from hitting Naruto was now at least 10x bigger than the last, so much so, that you could fit Naruto's whole body in and bury it.

Which Tenten would have done if there were no consequences for killing another human being, albeit a stupid one.

It would have made Tsunade proud.

Huffing in indignation, Tenten abruptly turned her back to Naruto, puffing her cheeks and pointing her nose upward, a very clear sign that she was mad if the temper wan't enough to indicate it.

But then she realized the reason she was looking him in the first place. She had wanted some answers as to why the boy she just laid the beat down on was so adamant about conquering the world.

Turning back around to face him, she saw that he was already getting back up, the hit he took seemingly had no visible effect on him.

"Crazy panda..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he dusted the dirt off his clothes; unfortunately he said it just loudly enough that Tenten heard him, and once again proceed to kiss the floor courtesy of Tenten's fist. She didn't look like a panda... did she?

* * *

**A few more beatdowns later**

"I wanna ask you something." Tenten inquired to Naruto while receiving a glare from the younger boy.

"You hit me a bunch of times just for calling you a boy, why should I listen to you?"

To giver her some credit, Tenten did not yell, and she did not show any signs of anger on her face.

However, she put on her best smile and lifted her hand up.

Dark, malicious purple miasma surrounded it and then she clutched it into a fist so hard you could _hear_ the knuckles crack like thunder.

Naruto was sweating now with clear worry on his face, there was no running now, if he ran he was screwed, if he insulted her he was screwed, and if he tried to take her head on? Well... he would **die.**

Deciding to man up, Naruto relented and let Tenten ask her question.

This was indicated on how he whimpered, MANLY by the way, from being hit once more.

Satisfied, Tenten put down her "Dumbass Fixer" and smiled as she asked,

"Why do you wanna conquer the world?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instead of an answer, all the Chinese themed girl got was a stupid expression on Naruto's face saying 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Again, Tenten summoned her "Dumbass Fixer" but before she could use it, a scared Naruto replied,

"W-why not?"

"?... What do you mean why not!?"

"Well... Why is that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Bec-... Ther-... Hmmm"

Panda-chan had nothing to say to that, if you could rule the world, why wouldn't you?

"See? See! If I rule the world then I can have anything I want! I could have money, women, and all the ramen I could eat!"

Yep, it wouldn't be Naruto without ramen, although none of those was what he really wanted though. All Naruto wants is fame, for everyone to know his name.

Although, having everyone bow down to you is pretty cool as well.

"But- But what about people that wanna kill you?!" Tenten cried,

"If I'm strong enough to rule the world then I can beat up anybody! Even the Hokage!"

Tenten's mouth was agape, just how far could his stupidity go? Never in a million years could this stupid pint sized brat beat a kage!

God forbid the _**Hokage.**_

Naruto noticed Tenten's open mouth and viewed it as skepticism.

"Hey, whats that look for!? I can do it! I can beat the Hokage! Believe it!"

Still a bit undecided, the bun haired girl challenged the small boy.

"Oh yeah? Then go and fight the Hokage! Right now! Show me that you can beat him!"

"..."

Silence.

Absolute silence passed as Naruto's brain was working at the top speed of 10 Mph. He couldn't beat the Hokage! At least... not right now anyways.

He needed time to get stronger, he needed to conquer other places first! Yeah... thats it!

"I can't do it right now." Naruto simply said; an idea already in his mind.

Smiling in victory, Tenten condescendingly said, "Hooooooh? I thought you said you could beat him? Are you going back on your word? Mr_. World Conquerer_?"

Not taking any back talk on his dream, Naruto answered her.

"I need to get stronger!"

"...Huh?"

"You heard me! I need to conquer other places first before I can conquer Konoha." He said before pointing to the Hokage Tower/Mountain for added effect.

The Chinese themed tomboy still gave him the look of total disbelief.

"I still don't get why you don't get it! Wouldn't you want to rule the world?"

Tenten thought about it, would she?

"I don't care about ruling the world! I just want to be the best Kunoichi like Tsunade-sama."

"But... If you rule the world, then aren't you proving that you're the strongest Kunoichi in the world?"

That made Tenten realize something, Naruto was actually right!

If she ruled the world then she could be acknowledged by and maybe even better than her idol!

By the time she was done processing all that, Naruto was already in the middle of leaving her. He only got away by 10 feet before Tenten stopped him by gripping his arm, she gave him another one of those fake smiles that promised one extreme pain.

Seriously is that like a female thing? That face is scary as shit!

Naruto, feeling his arm caught, turned around sweating bullets at the scary tomboy who was covered in that evil purple chakra that only bad guys and females could harness.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" Tenten said sweetly; and by sweetly I mean the scariest way possible.

Heart pounding, Naruto did the only thing he could in this situation,

appeal to her better nature.

"Is there something you want?"

The question was asked so suddenly that it caught Tenten off guard; so off guard that she let go of Naruto.

"What?" She simply said not really understanding what he said.

"Is there something you want? I can get you anything you want once I rule the world!"

He knew that it was a long shot but he would have promised ANYTHING if he didn't have to see her ever again.

"Something I want...? Anything... I want?" Tenten looked into Naruto's eyes as intensely as she could which made the smaller boy uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah! That what I said didn't I?"

"Then I want to have an S-rank O-Part Weapon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head; then opened his eyes in curiosity.

"What's an O-Part weapon?"

Once again, Tenten's mouth was open in disbelief, did this kid not know anything? Well there wasn't anything she could do about it now except educate her lesser in the knowledge of what O-Part weapons were.

"O-Parts weapons are ancient tools made by a civilization so old there's no history of it! There are tons in the world but each have their own distinct characteristics! They range from swords to lances, to even ships! I hear there's an O-Part that looks like a bone and one that looks like a fish."

"Each O-Part is ranked from D to S in terms of how strong they are. As it goes accordingly, there are hundreds of D ranked O-Parts but only a handful of S ranked ones."

"My dream is to own an S-ranked O-part!" Tenten squealed in enthusiasm.

"Wait... I thought you wanted to be one of the best Kunoichi in the world?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Well... Having an S-ranked O-part can help in that dream! And you're gonna get me one!" She said pointing at Naruto.

Tenten puffed out her chest in both confidence and happiness that her dream would come true.

"By the way, how the hell do you not know what an O-Part is!?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment,

"Well, I kinda never paid attention at the academy."

Once again Tenten was stupified, how could a stupid little brat like this ever hope to rule the world? Much less get _her_ S ranked O-part!

Tenten let go of Naruto's arm as she rubbed her temples in frustration; an odd sight to see for an eleven year old girl.

Naruto rubbed the released appendage in hopes of easing the pain her tight grip made on it.

"Is that it?" He asked gaining attention from the tomboy.

"Because if that's it I'm gonna go and start conquering the world now."

"Wait... Where are you going?" Tenten inquired, where in the world is this 10 year old boy going to go?

"For your information, I'm going to-"

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN**

Whelp, I hope you liked this chapter, my updates are sporadic as crap huh? I wish I was Naruto, that way I wouldn't break promises.

Anyways, I want you guys to choose where Naruto first starts his conquest for world domination, I want you to list reasons why, and it can't be any of the 5 major villages, I want him to go somewhere else, like Takigakure, Namigakure, Hoshigakure etc.

And don't worry about my other story, I'm still continuing it.


	3. The One Everyone Fears

Here is Chapter 3, updates are still sporadic.

Some of you have noticed what I am crossovering and I will say YES, this IS a slight crossover with Kishimoto's brother's manga 666 Satan/O-parts Hunter

* * *

T is for Tomboy!

* * *

"Eh? Nadeshiko village?" Tenten asked in surprise. "Why do you wanna go there?" she had heard of the infamous village before. How couldn't she? It was a village made up _entirely_ of women! If it wasn't for the fact that Tenten was born in a village she loved there would be no denying that the village of Kunoichi would have been her prime choice of places to be.

"Because I heard that there are some strong people there! If I wanna get rule the world, then I have to at least be able to beat everyone in that village!"

Cue another skull bash, courtesy of Tenten.

"Idiot! You can't just go in there and beat people up!" Tenten lectured, to which Naruto whined.

"Oww, why not?" Naruto asked touching the fully formed bump on his head.

"Because! Nadeshiko village is filled with women warriors! They hate men and and will do anything to make sure you don't even step on their soil!"

"Bah! Whatever! I'll cross that road when I get to it!" Naruto interlocked both his hands behind his head as he started to walk away in the direction of the villages exit.

"Wait, you're leaving now!?" Tenten asked incredulously, giving Naruto a shocked face to look at. Seeing this, Naruto gave a confused look and said "Of course I am! I'm not gonna waste time waiting here to become ruler of the world!"

And with that he lazily wandered outside of the village, the bun haired girl following him, no one ever noticing their flight from the village.

* * *

**40 Minutes Later...**

* * *

"...Why are you still following me?" Naruto asked as he kept walking down the main road without a care in the world, just simply taking in stride the monumental decision he made to leave the village.

Tenten herself was questioning that at the same time as they had passed the large gate out of Konoha quite awhile back and oddly enough, the two Chuunin who were supposed to guard the gate 24/7 were missing.

Tenten had _hoped _that the two senior ninja would be able to stop the idiot before he got himself into a gigantic mess but unfortunately they had seemingly vanished and without them she couldn't possibly use her words to persuade Naruto.

* * *

**_45_ Minutes Earlier**

* * *

The reason why Kotetsu and Izumo were not at the gate was because of a simple question asked by a simple man.

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu, wanna go for a drink?" asked the infamous Kakashi Hatake, as the _jonin_ appeared out of nowhere asking the question.

Kotetsu gave the man of a thousand jutsu's a skeptical look, "You know we're supposed to guard the gates at all times Kakashi, why even bother asking?"

Kakashi just gave them his eye-smile and responded by saying, "Kurenai, Yuugao, Hana, and Anko are all coming along, you sure you don't wanna go?"

That surprised both of the eternal Chuunin; all four of the Ice Queens together? At a _BAR_!? The chance of scoring one of those lovely ladies was about 0.0001% but with alcohol that would increase to 0.0002% a small increase sure, but a chance they were willing to take.

Everyone knew those four, they were the lustrous women of every man's dream! It was such a shame that they seemed to have no interest in dating anyone as of yet, but who knows? Alcohol makes things happen for better or for worse, and if those 4 gorgeous women wanted to drink, it was all fair game!

They both looked at each other and started to communicate with their eyes, knowing looks being passed as the two of them sent unspoken words to the other. The years of being together and working alongside each other gave the the ability to communicate to each other without the need of words. Although this gave the unintended side effect of having women assume the two were... _intimate _which they were not DAMMIT!

It wasn't Izumo's fault that Kotetsu was being stupid with his syrup leading to Izumo making comments about Kotetsu making him all sticky with a "_sweet_" substance on him.

While although giving Izumo the idea of a syrup based ninjutsu, it made nearly every woman who was in attendance at the time start squealing and sport nosebleeds.

After, the two laid low until the whole thing blew over, which was about 4 months, and _still _the female populous had wild imaginations about them. Those kinds of thoughts would be fine, _if only they weren't about the two of them in bed!_

But now, they both had a chance to show everyone they weren't partners _like that _and also score some hot babes to boot.

Once finished with their conversation that lasted about two seconds, they dashed at Kakashi, taking one arm each and started running for the bar.

What they didn't know however, is that to the eyes of the observer; the two seemingly 'kidnapped' one of Konoha's attractive men. Making rumors spread even more so despite their attempts to quell them.

Life was never good for the two gate guards.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Look! They're taking Kakashi-senpai off to make love with them!"

.

.

.

.

Nope, not good indeed.

* * *

**Back With Naruto and Tenten**

* * *

Tenten had no idea why she followed him to this extent, she should have stopped him from going outside at the gates, but for some reason, they just kept walking.

They were in a precarious situation as Naruto had wandered off the main path to trek through the woods as a 'shortcut' or so he said.

Though Tenten had her doubts about his supposed shortcut, she still went with him and now they were lost.

"Hey c'mon, lets go back to the village already! Its starting to rain and get dark out!" Tenten pleaded with the boy.

"But I told you I'm going to Navejiku village!" Naruto yelled at her as rain and thunder made it harder for them to hear each.

"Its NADESHIKO VILLAGE YOU IDIOT!" Tenten screamed at him.

Why?

Why did she have to be so curious? She wouldn't be in this mess if she didn't talk to the blond haired doofus! She could've been back home having dinner right now, away from the cold wet rain and loud thunder.

"LOOK! LET'S JUST HEAD BACK TO KONOHA TO GET OUT OF THIS STORM!" Tenten bargained as she used her arm to shield her eyes.

Naruto too was shielding his eyes with his goggles, only now understanding the precarious situation they were both in.

Resolving to Tenten's request, he said "FINE! WHICH WAY IS BACK TO THE VILLAGE!?"

Tenten was about to point behind them only to have a bolt of lighting strike one of the massive trees next to her. Unfortunately, the lightning managed to damage the tree enough that it was about to fall on Tenten.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto said as he tackled Tenten out of the way to safety. However, in doing so he managed to knock the both of them onto a cliff.

The two clamored up to try to escape, but with their sudden struggle of movement, the cliff broke off and they were sent careening into a ravine which had fast moving rapids due to the rain.

The two heroes cried out in alarm.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUULLLLLLT!"

"GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

They both hit the water, and would not regain consciousness until next morning.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Sarutobi was getting worried, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Naruto ever since his proclamation that he was going to take over the world.

He thought it was amusing, until he hadn't received his daily visit from the small ball of sunshine. At the time, Sarutobi just chalked it up to the excuse that Naruto seemingly just forgot the time. But when the storm hit, and he still didn't see Naruto, that's when he started to get anxious.

The storm was one of the worst in history, the winds tore up anything that wasn't screwed down. Hanging plants, store signs, even fruits and vegetables from the market were tossed up into the air.

Every villager fled to the safety of their homes, and the Hokage figured Naruto did the same, but just to be sure, he went over to the boy's apartment to see if the boy was safe.

Hiruzen was holding his Hokage hat to keep it from blowing away in the rampaging breeze as he opened Naruto's door with a key, only to find the door unlocked.

He stepped into an empty dark room, the only sounds he heard from inside were the loud booms the thunderclaps made, and the hard taps the rain made on the glass windows.

Now he started to panic, 'Where could Naruto be?' He wondered, and he called upon his Anbu.

"ANBU! Search the village! Find Naruto Uzumaki and get him to me safely! Cat, call Kakashi, I have need of Pakkun." Cat nodded in acknowledgement and all the Anbu set off the find the would-be-conqueror.

The Hokage clutched the odd walrus looking nightcap he bought for Naruto many years ago.

'Naruto... Please be safe...'

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

"Uhhhggn..." Tenten groaned as she was being shaken.

"Hey c'mon wake up! Oh man, oh man! C'mon you stupid tomboy! Don't die on me like this!" Naruto said.

Then immediately regretted as a fist met his now flying face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TOMBOY!" Tenten said now standing with her fist outstretched from the knuckle sandwich she served to Naruto.

Once her "temporary" anger subsided, she finally realized that they weren't in the forests of Hi no Kuni. All around them there were merely small oak trees instead of the gargantuan familiar to natives of Konoha.

"Hey stupid, where are we?" Tenten asked as she kept an eye out for any familiar territory.

Naruto answered with, " I dunno, it doesn't look like anyplace I've ever seen though."

After he dusted himself of any excess dirt he might have caught while on the ground, he took notice of Tenten who had an aghast look on her face.

"What's your deal?" Naruto inquired.

"What's my deal? WHAT'S MY DEAL!? WE! ARE STUCK, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! NO MONEY! NO FOOD! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY WAY TO TELL WHERE WE ARE!"

Naruto scoffed, "So what? I can begin my world conquest even easier now! We probably washed up far away from the village, so no use crying over it."

Then Naruto began to walk in a random direction, both arms behind his head, once again, almost leaving Tenten to her ramblings.

"You know! If you keep talking I'm gonna leave you here!"

Tenten stopped, and saw how far Naruto had gotten from her, and frantically called out, "Hey! Don't leave me here you jerk!"

Soon after however, they exited the small forest and came into a desert, while Tenten still wanted to go back the way they came and go home, Naruto wasn't having any of it and still kept walking under the pretense that the "Navajo" Village was in that direction.

They trudged through miles and miles of desert with nothing in sight, the sun beat down upon them, and the two of them were getting tired but they couldn't stop now, they could only rest once they found shelter.

The heat was starting to get to them, Naruto was beginning to see ramen in the distance, while Tenten saw her tombstone with Naruto's. Her epitaph was saying "It was all the idiots fault!"

If she made it out of the desert alive she swore that she was going to strangle Naruto, _believe it_.

After hours, and hours of walking, they finally came across what looked to be ruins, they looked sort of like Mayan pyramids with some stone totem poles that were 3 stories high. Those freakin things were _HUGE_.

The pyramids themselves weren't that impressive, they were only a story tall but it would make for decent shelter from the absurd heat and they waddled through the soft searing sand to get inside.

"Wow, look at all this!" Tenten said in awe, and how could she not? When they entered the square-shaped pyramid, they were expecting there to just be sand-stone walls and possibly the tell tale signs of age in the form of fallen debris from the walls or ceiling.

And though the pyramid did have those, it was only for the first level. The story high pyramid actually went underground and being curious kids, Naruto and Tenten went down the stairs leading to the lower levels.

The stairs seemed to go down for what seemed like an eternity and as time went on, the entrance they came in from was slowly vanishing from their sight.

As it was getting darker due to the lack of ambient light, Tenten spotted a torch on the wall, and, using one of her many tools, namely some oil, kunai and flint, she lit up the old piece pf wood which revealed some impressive hieroglyphics.

"Woah, what are these pictures?" Naruto asked and Tenten turned around to look at the specific ones he was talking about.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the engravings making a picture of one of the scariest monsters she had ever seen, and compared to this thing, the pictures she had seen of the Kyuubi made the 9 tailed beast seem like a soft little plush toy.

The strange, terrifying creature carved into the sand stone was a large humanoid beast with long flowing hair, gigantic claws, and all over its body it had strange runes along its very powerful looking exoskeleton armor.

There were more pictures of the creature the farther they went along, showing more of its features like its size, its powers, or its terrifying face. Tenten and Naruto never realized how far they had traveled when they were inspecting the carvings because they soon found themselves in a large dark room.

The seemingly empty room was so big that the light from the torch didn't even reach the walls, leaving them in complete darkness besides the light of their torch.

"Ne... Tenten, where are we?" Naruto had asked with some trepidation.

"I-I don't know... Maybe we should turn back." she said with some fear.

However, despite their initial fear they kept moving forward, whether it was morbid fascination, curiosity, or sheer terror they kept going. As if being pushed by an unknown entity.

They were about five whole minutes into their walk when they suddenly felt a chill go down their spine leaving them breathless and anxious with a cold sweat going down their bodies. Naruto and Tenten were actually holding hands in fear and comfort to reassure themselves their decision to keep on moving.

"W-We should've left 5 minutes ago, I've got a bad feeling about this." Tenten squeaked, and not a minute after she said that, they came upon the most frightening thing they had ever seen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Naruto shouted, his words reverberated off the seemingly non-existent walls of darkness.

Though his shout was loud and almost unbearable because of the volume and echo, Tenten saw what made Naruto scream and in turn fainted dead away.

Naruto, (and the collapsed Tenten) were faced with the huge sculpture of the _Beast _they had seen only in the portraits they passed on the way here. The sculpture was only of its ugly mug but it was HUGE.

It was almost as big as the Hokage Mountain, and Naruto felt insignificant underneath its gaze. The creature seemed to be stuck in an eternal snarl, showing its rows of razor sharp teeth, magnificent horns and even its flowing white hair. (Though it wasn't flowing per se, it was frozen in a wave) It many eyes were piercing and fierce, and even though it was not looking at Naruto directly, he felt as if it was gazing into his soul.

To tell the truth, the statue didn't even feel like a statue, Naruto felt as if this were the real beast, just _frozen, _or worse yet, _Sealed._

Though he didn't know how true his words were as he was doing his best to keep his bravado against the inanimate creature.

"W-What the hell are you looking at you ugly Mother-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as a wave of power emanated from the statue, and cracks appeared alongside its face.

As the cracks appeared, the creature **Spoke**, though it didn't move its frozen lips, Naruto could hear its voice as clear as the darkness that surrounded him. And it was **terrifying**. Its voice was like none Naruto had ever heard before, it seemed to be a mixture of FIVE different vocal tones, ranging from high to very low, and when it spoke it all fused into a devastatingly evil sounding entity.

**"You foolish boy, how dare you awaken the mighty Satan! I must applaud you though, if it weren't for the familiar power inside your body, I might not have ever awakened at all. But for your folly it will cost you your _Life_**."

Naruto had fallen on his rear, an unconscious Tenten lay beside him and their torch was underneath the malicious entity illuminating its feral features and enhancing its scariness.

The blond had gulped in fear as its immobile eyes pierced his entire being. His mind and body had told him to run away, to leave and never return to this forsaken place but he instead stared down the beast with a quivering will.

Naruto had shakily stood back up, his knees forcing themselves to keep himself stable as he barked back at the ancient evil in defiance.

"W-who the hell are you!? You can't kill me! Because I'm going to conquer the world!" He yelled as loud as he could, though his words would have held more power in them if he wasn't shaking like a leaf.

**"COME THEN! SHOW ME YOUR BRAVERY! STRIKE ME DOWN!" **The beast said, commanding Naruto to hit the massive frozen being.

Though trembling, Naruto was known to have never backed down from anyone. Willing power to his legs to get his body to move, Naruto leapt at the face of Satan and reared his left fist back and with a great roar, launched at the devil's ugly mug.

When his fist made contact on the smooth, cold, dissonant marble entity; Naruto could have sworn that he saw it **grinning. **Our hero's punch shattered the entirety of Satan's face in a brilliant display of shards and energy.

Naruto landed back on the floor only to see violent swirling purple energy lighting up the room in a swirling vortex of power, exerting strong winds that threatened to throw him off his feet.

The shards of Satan that were on the floor had seemingly been to ones to exhume the raging violet power. The force shifted into the familiar face of the dark beast that Naruto thought he vanquished.

The Ethereal entity roared, **"GRRRROWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRR!" **and was charging towards the small form of Naruto who was still bracing against the wind. All the energy was sent crashing into Naruto and knocked him off his feet onto the cold stone floor his female partner not too far off.

Before he lost consciousness, a dark voice he was acquainted with all-too-well whispered in his mind.

**"I Have Returned"**

* * *

**AN**

I Hoped you liked this chapter, things are getting bad for Naruto innit? Thank you for reading, please give me thoughts and ideas to further this stories immersion. NO IDEAS FOR POWERS! Weapons however are fair game. If you want a weapon from a game or series that you like to make an appearance by all means, review your idea or PM me and they might just make it in.

That's it for Now!

-Aergaia


	4. Who are you?

So… Yeah, here you go. I already know what weapon to give Naruto so don't give me suggestions on what to give him. Read the Author's Note at the end to learn about my vague hints as to what it could be.

* * *

T is for Tomboy!

* * *

"W-what happened?" said our only female (for now) protagonist as she found herself waking from her abrupt faint spell.

'_The last thing I remember was that creepy looking monster!'_

She looked around frantically for any sign of the horrific creature she saw but there was nothing to indicate it was ever there. It had just seemingly _vanished_ out of nowhere, and while that did freak her out she realized that the room was completely different to what it was before.

The large space of darkness was instead replaced with one of light, there were torches lit up everywhere showcasing the room by bathing it in their glow. It wasn't a very flattering or interesting room, just pillars, walls, and a floor. Nothing in there to mark it out of the ordinary and that _scared _Tenten.

The question was, '_Where did that creepy thing go?'_

In all honesty, she didn't want to stay and find out and as Panda-chan turned around to bolt for the exit, she saw her younger companion lying on the ground.

Immediately, Tenten rushed over to wake him up, sure she could've ditched him but this place was creepy enough by herself. And she would be remiss if she said that the little retard hadn't grown on her. And by that she meant that he could be used as cannon fodder should there be some monster lurking about.

Kneeling beside his prone form, Tenten tried shaking Naruto by the shoulders to get him to respond but to no avail. She then tried slapping him on the face which usually worked but all she got, or rather **he **got, were bruises on his face that healed surprisingly fast much to Tenten's surprise.

"Come on you stupid idiot, Wake Up!" Alas, shouting held no solution either.

Tenten resigned herself to her fate and realized that he wasn't going to wake up, and it fell to _her _to carry his ass out of the temple(?)

*Sigh* "You owe me big for this one Naruto."

Hoisting our hero onto her back, Tenten carried Naruto up the flight upstairs all the while thanking her academy instructor for giving the girls strength exercises that, while exhausting, benefited her now.

As she went back up, she noticed that all the torches that were on the walls that were unlit were burning brightly and that spooked her. Who in the world lit them back up? She wasn't complaining though since their torch was gone and she would have probably missed one of the steps and fell had she gone up the stairs in the dark.

With some effort, she finally managed to bring the both of them outside where she was already slightly sweating from exhaustion. With a little bit of movement, Tenten unceremoniously dropped Naruto onto the sand and sat down catching her breath.

She looked up to the sky and realized that it was nighttime, they had been in that temple for a while because she knew that they went in around noon.

Our female protagonist was about to drag our Hero into the temple again to gain shelter from the cold desert night and at least stay by the entrance until morning. That is, until she heard the ruffling of a cloak behind her when she turned to back inside.

Immediately flipping around with a kunai from a holster she saw what made the noise. Her eyes widened as she saw at least twenty men dressed in black cloaks, the night and dark choice of clothing concealing anything about them.

It was about now that Tenten knew she was in trouble. She unsealed a Chinese sword from her own personal armory and dual wielded both her kunai and her Jian as she addressed the new threat.

"Who are you? Why are you creepy guys out here in the desert in the middle of the night?"

One man stepped forward from the group, presumably the leader and responded with, "We wanted to know who dared to desecrate the shrine dedicated to our _**god.**_

Tenten stiffened as she remembered _its _vile face, "What god!? The only thing that was in there was that creepy looking statue!"

The leader gestured toward her, "So you've seen it then? That IS our god, he is the rightful ruler of this realm and as such he needs to be resurrected to bring forth an era of **darkness**!"

"What!? That's insane! Who in their right mind would want to resurrect a being of pure evil!?" Tenten exclaimed.

*Sigh* "Children just don't understand what Lord Satan has in store for this realm. It's such a shame you aren't able to be enlightened by our messiah." The leader said, seemingly upset at Tenten's heresy.

"All of you, attack her in the name of our Lord!" Once that was said, the group of cloaked men rushed Tenten intent on either killing her or taking her down, either option was not what Tenten had in mind.

The cloaked men rushed with punches and kicks that Tenten gracefully weaved out of as she slashed at them with her Jian and kunai.

One tried to punch her in the face as she ducked and instead hit one of his brethren in the face. Tenten took this opportunity to do a leg sweep to knock both of them down stabbing both of them in the throats.

The cloaked men knew that fists weren't enough so they brought out some curved daggers.

Once again, they rushed Tenten without hesitation, swinging their weapons as she deflected their blows and returning with some of her own.

Soon their number had dwindled down to just 5 men, the leader included.

"Hah! That all you got?" She said mockingly, though she knew she was tired, having to fend off against them was enough to leave one tired, but having to carry Naruto upstairs… Tenten knew that she had few options.

If she ran, what would happen to Naruto? But if she stayed then what would happen to her? She shook her head to clear those thoughts, they weren't needed on the battlefield and instead she focused on the four men in front of her.

She blinked.

'Wait…? Fou-' That's as far as she got in her thoughts as the impact of something hard on the back of her head caused her to pass out with the Leader standing behind her as she fell.

"Such an impudent brat, but a brat still and nothing more." He said peering down at the unconscious Tenten, blood leaking from the back of her head, the warm liquid staining the cold sand below.

"Those of you still alive get up! I think it's time for a sacrifice don't you?" And with a sinister smile everyone, including Naruto, vanished in a flash of black.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"…-AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE! LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!"

"Mmh…" Tenten finally woke to the sounds of mad laughter and chanting. She blearily opened one of her eyes and tried to place a hand on her throbbing head to try and figure out what exactly was going on but was met with the sounds of chains restricting her movement.

She took in her surroundings and saw that they were underground once more, in the very same place they tried to leave hours ago, except this time it was filled with those damn cloaked men. She tried to get up only to realize her ankles were shackled with chains which were attached to a wall.

Tenten assessed her situation andcouldn't believe her eyes, there were more of them this time, their numbers being close to a hundred, where the hell did they all come from?

'I better play dead and wait them out to see what they're going to do…'

"_O Mighty Lord Satan, by whom all things are set free, I cast myself utterly into thine arms and place myself unreservedly under thy all powerful protection. Comfort me and deliver me from all of the hindrances and snares of those who wish to harm me, both seen and unseen.  
Visit justice and vengeance upon those who seek my destruction. Render them powerless and devastated. Direct their malice to return upon them tenfold and to destroy them who would resent my being. Fill my soul with thy invincible power, strengthen me, that I may persevere in my service, and act as an agent of thy works and a vessel of thy will. This I ask in your name, almighty and ineffable Lord Satan who liveth and reigneth forevermore."_

The leader was finishing a prayer and the cultists were starting to get restless.

Their incessant chanting was starting to get louder as she saw out of the corner of her eye what she assumed to be the leader standing next to a stone table, and on the table…

'NARUTO!' She opened her eyes wider to get a better look at her blond companion who was stretched out onto the table completely defenseless, his sleeping form oblivious to the obvious danger he was in.

Tenten couldn't afford to wait any longer if she was even a moment too late Naruto would perish and if she herself didn't move she would follow suit.

Bending her head down to meet her hands, they trailed her hair until they found a hairpin stuck in her hair which she used immediately to rectify her immobilization.

The sounds of her shackles hitting the floor was drowned out by the cultists loud chanting and Tenten reached for her weapon scrolls only to find out that they had enough brains to get rid of them.

All of her hidden weapons weren't on her body, she had nothing to defend herself with except for her fists and she knew she didn't have the time to worry about herself because the leader was already doing the finishing touches to his ceremony.

The priest had cut his hand with a strange wavy dagger and dripped his blood all around Naruto, drawing strange symbols around in a circle with a pentagram in the middle going over Naruto's body, the dagger in his hand resting above the small boy's navel.

"And now! The sacrifice for Lord Satan! May he be pleased with our humble offering!"

The man brought the dagger down fully expecting there to be blood and he was right, except it wasn't the boy's, it was the annoying girl from earlier!

Tenten had managed to intercept the dagger mid-swing but unfortunately with nothing to block it she was forced to use her forearm which was slit open spraying blood over herself, the priest, and Naruto causing him to stir somewhat but went unnoticed.

"AAGH!" Tenten cried in pain but with adrenaline pumping through her veins, she pushed past the pain and kicked the dagger out of the shocked priests hand and caught it.

She then slashed the priest over his right eye causing him to drop to his knees him pain. Wasting no time, Tenten picked Naruto up with one arm in fireman carry and ran to get the both of them out of the temple.

Tenten jumped across the sea of cultists by using their faces as launching pads until she reached the stairs to which she began to abscond and ascend.

Still clutching his bleeding eye the priest shouted, "GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" which prompted a stampede of footsteps to climb the stairs too.

* * *

**Temple Entrance**

She didn't know how much longer she could keep running, her head was still hurting from before and already she lost a considerable amount of blood, but she couldn't stop now if she did both she and Naruto would die at the hands of those creeps.

The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off however, and Tenten was spent already, exhausted and running on fumes. Having to carry Naruto up the stairs and run with a bleeding wound was making her vision blurry.

She could her the rampant footsteps of the men right behind her threatening to kill her should she falter even for a second.

For the first time in her life, Tenten truly felt scared. Would she die here? What of her dream? Would anyone even remember her? Would she die with any regrets? What would happen to Naruto?

There it was again, why did she even care about the little idiot? He was the one that got them into this mess, if it wasn't for him she could be at home resting in her comfy bed without a care in the world. But instead, because of him here she was, fleeing for her life at the hands of Satanists bleeding her life out as she risked life and limb to save him.

She guessed… In the small amount of time she knew him, he must have grown on her. She swore that if they made it out alive, he owed her SO MANY favors.

But that was wishful thinking.

And she knew that unless there was a miracle they wouldn't be saved.

…They would die here…

At last, Tenten couldn't run any longer and she fell face first into the rough sand, the blood around her keeping her still frame warm in the cold desert night, though that was quickly changing.

Naruto was also dropped roughly next to her and she turned to face him thinking that his sleeping face would be the last thing she ever saw.

Tenten shed a tear before closing her eyes and accepting her fate as her mind went into blissful oblivion.

Black Cloaks surrounded the two children in a circle, all of them breathing heavily.

*Pant* *Gasp* "Boss, they finally stopped" Said one of the no-name grunts.

The crowd was pushed aside when the form of their priest, who apparently was a bald middle-aged man, pushed them out of the way still clutching his useless eye.

Veins were pushed against the man's skin to show his unquenchable anger.

"Move aside! Finally the stupid bitch succumbed to her wounds. I won't let her just die here though, one of you ingrates give me your dagger!"

One of his henchmen to his side handed him their dagger, and watched as their priest unsheathed it with full intent on maiming our heroine.

"First I'm gonna cut off her limbs so she can't run away, then I'm gonna cut out her eye to make up for what she did to mine! Then I'll make her watch as I cut up her little friend!"

The priest began menacingly approaching Tenten's still form to begin his retribution; that is until Naruto began to get up.

"Hmm, the bitch'll have to wait, her friend seems eager to die first!"

The priest lunged at Naruto with the dagger aimed straight for his temple, and imagine his surprise when his dagger broke.

"W-what!?"

Power began to exert itself from his small form, purple evil looking miasma engulfed him and began _changing _him. The dagger had broken from the new _horns _that formed around his head and his blond hair had turned pure _white_. And his eyes had turned yellow with the pupils becoming slits. But the most imposing feature that had appeared were the numbers on his forehead. **666**

"S-Six, Six, Six!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Y**o**_u _**P**o_o_**r D**a**m**_n_**e**d **F**o**o**_l." _

The sheer amount of power Naruto was releasing forced all the men down to one knee, except for the priest who had both knees on the ground and was staring at Naruto as if he was staring death straight in the face.

"**Y**_o_**u** _D_**a**r**e** **T**r**y** **T**_o _**K**i**l**l _T_**h**e **A**l**m**i**g**_h_**t**y **S**a**t**_a_**n**!?" Said Naruto(?) as he released even more of his power shifting the sands with the winds being created from him.

All of a sudden Naruto raised his left hand which had purple flame looking symbols in a triangle, all of them looking suspiciously like the number 6.

"L-lord Satan! Y-you misunderstand! Everything I – WE did was all for you! Please, ask us anything and we will get it for you, we are yours to command as you see fit!" The priest said pleading for his life.

"**Y**_o_**u** **P**i**t**_i_**a**_b_**l**e L**o**w**e**_r_ **L**i**f**_e_ **F**_o_**r**_m_, **B**_u_**t** I **A**_m_ **N**o**t** W**i**t**h**_o_**u**t M**e**_r_**c**_y_ **A**_n_**d** _Y_**o**u **H**_a_**v**e **S**_e_**r**v**e**_d_ **M**_e_ **F**_a_**i**t**h**_f_**u**_l_**l**y **A**_l_**l** **T**h**e**_s_**e** Y**e**_a_**r**s, **S**_o_ I **A**_s_**k** **Y**_o_**u** F**o**_r_ **O**n**l**_y O_**n**_e_ _S_i**m**_p_**l**_e_ **T**_h_**i**_n_**g**…"

"**Anything Lord Satan!"** The cultists shouted as one.

Naruto(?) smiled showing a row of sharp teeth as he held his left hand up once more saying,

"_I __**N**_e**e**_d __**Y**_o_u__**r I**__m_m**o**_r_**t**a_l __**S**__o__**u**__l__**s!**__" _

Shock appeared on all their faces as they then twisted into agony. The symbols on Naruto's hand glowed with mysterious power as a vacuum of air sucked out every soul from the cultists and they all converged into his hand which seemed to again glow in _delight_.

Naruto(?) flexed his hand a couple of times to get a feel for how much power he had acquired and seemed to be unsatisfied. The white hair he had receded and turned back into luscious vibrant yellow, and the horns and numbers had disappeared leaving Naruto back to the form he was born in, minus the slitted yellow eyes.

"Hmm… It's still not enough, I need more power…" He suddenly gripped his head.

"GRRPH! Stupid brat! And that damned fox! I need more power if I want to take over this boy's body and until then, I need to rest…"

And with that, Naruto fell again face first onto the ground and not a second later, a female ninja appeared looking around, surprised at the amount of death all around.

She saw Naruto and Tenten and went over to check their pulses.

"HEY! These two are still alive! Get your asses over here!" She shouted to some other ninja in the distance.

'What the hell happened to them?' She thought to herself, though she was wondering about the dead cultists more than the children.

She and her comrades picked up our heroes and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"W-what? Where am I?" Naruto looked around and noticed he was in a hospital bed though he was chained down with restraints.

He tried prying himself free but to no avail and that's when the door to his room opened.

"Hey! What gives!? Why am I here, and who are you!?" He shouted.

He looked at the girl, she seemed to be the same age as Tenten and had the gait of a person full of confidence. He noticed the light reflecting off her headband signalizing her status as a ninja, and looking closely he saw that the symbol engraved looked like an hourglass.

"My name is Temari, and you have a lot to answer for."

* * *

**AN**

Holy crap an update… Yeah…. Hooray? I've been getting into Overwatch and can't wait for next Tuesday when it comes out. Who knows? Maybe you'll see me?

Anywhoo, about Naruto's "Weapon" a hint I will give you is that it's a whip, which whip? From what? I'll leave you to guess.

Oh yeah, and the prayer is from a creepy website I copied and pasted from.

Ciao!

-Aergaia


End file.
